Battle of the Bands
by InoxSasu1
Summary: The Konoha crew have organized themselves into 2 outstanding bands that tour all over the world. There is to be all that comes with band drama- jealousy, romance, drugs, betrayal, friendship, stalkers, breaking apart, AND MOST OF ALL- CRACK! Enjoy, R & R!


_

* * *

Ino Princess123 signing in._

Hey you guys, um I decided to write this little story, and it won't be a one-shot.

Things you need to know-

There is not actually one show in which there is a competition, its just series of events in which they perform together and do random stuff that puts them in competition.

Summary- The Konoha crew have organized themselves into 2 outstanding bands that tour all over the world. There is to be all that comes with band drama- jealousy, romance, drugs, betrayal, friendship, stalkers, breaking apart, AND MOST OF ALL- CRACK!!! Enjoy, R & R!

Oh and the bands-

Black Eyeliner-

Ino- Lead Singer

Sakura- Guitarist

Hinata- Guitarist

Tenten- Drummer

Clearing the Red-

Shikamaru- Lead Singer

Naruto- Guitarist

Neji- Guitarist

Sasuke- Drummer

Oh and you cannot steal either of the bands names because their my band's name, yes both of them lol

Um the pairings will be announced at a later date- a.k.a. - I have no idea what I'm doing

Disclaimers-

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

I do not own I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

I do own the name Clearing the Red

And the name Black Eyeliner

Crap, I own none of the good stuff

Undisclaimer-

I own me!!!!

* * *

Black Eyeliners POV- 

"Never was

And never will be

You're not real

And you can't save me

Some how now

You're everybody's fool"

Applause filled the room as Ino's loud voice died down.

Sakura strummed the guitar one last time before they all looked out to the huge crowd and smiled.

"Thanks for listening" Ino yelled out before walking off the stage. Following her was Tenten, Hinata and Sakura.

As they went backstage, they gathered in their dressing room to talk about what had just occurred.

"Wow that was unbelievable." Sakura said, stars still in her eyes.

"I think that was our best performance yet" Hinata said, her usually quiet voice still pumped up from the rush of performing on stage.

Ino just listened as she started to remove her outfit.

"Now presenting, Clearing the Red!" a man's voice cried out from onstage, catching the girl's attention.

"I wanna see them perform; no way can they do better than us again!" Ino said, rushing to put back on her clothes and leave the room.

As she ran out, the rest of Black Eyeliners members joined her, all anxious to hear their rivals perform.

They got backstage in time to see Shikamaru, the lead singer walk toward the stage.

As if somehow sensing their presence, he looked back and winked at Ino, a smirk forming on his face.

"Bastard" she mumbled, ignoring the knowing stares of her band mates.

She hated him, but as much as she did, even she had to stop and stare as he opened his mouth and start to form the words of the song he was singing.

Sasuke settled on his drum set, the one that had been previously occupied by Tenten.

Neji strummed the first few keys on his guitar, starting off the song.

Naruto stumbled onstage, high as always and took his place across the stage from Neji, picking up his own guitar.

The rest of Clearing the Red scowled at their band mate's state but didn't worry too much about it. He performed best when he was heavily doped up.

_"Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that we get_

_But I haven't missed you yet"_

Ino cringed at the sound of his words, they couldn't do this song! It was her favorite.

As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't tear herself away from their performance.

They were so very good.

Feelings of inferiority came up in Ino's head and as hard as she tried, she couldn't push them out. Tears sprung up to her eyes, but she turned and ran back to the dressing room.

She washed her face, changed her clothes and left the room to check on everyone else.

Black Eyeliner was still standing their, concerned for their lead singer, but didn't want to miss the performance.

She reached them just as Clearing the Red sang their final words and came offstage.

They stopped in front of Ino and her band mates and basically faced off.

As Clearing the Red and Black Eyeliner faced each other off, it was like an old western battle.

Lead singer against lead singer

"Okay performance" Ino said

"Is that why it moved you to tears" Shikamaru responded smirking

"Bite me" she retorted

"That anxious? Will you at least wait till we get to my hotel room?" Shikamaru asked, smirking even wider.

Ino gave him a disgusted look and stalked off.

1 point for Clearing the Red, Black Eyeliner- zip.

Bass Guitarist against Bass Guitar

"The entire last half of the song was on the wrong note" Sakura told Naruto.

His eyes glazed over, he laughed and said, "You could see through your shirt the entire time, thanks for that, it really helped my performance"

"Oh, so drugs aren't enough, hm, your dealer is really slacking" Sakura sneered.

Naruto sulked over into his dressing room.

1 point for Black Eyeliner, 1 for Clearing the Red, hm, a tie?

Guitarist against other Guitarist

"You went off 6 times in the first half of the song alone." Neji smugly remarked to Hinata.

"Thanks for counting, didn't know you cared that much" Hinata said in an offhand manner.

"I don't its just-"

"Its okay, I'm used to stalkers, you don't have to be ashamed" Hinata said, cutting him off and imitating his smug look.

His usual smirk was wiped off his face and he turned on his heels and stalked off.

Drummer against Drummer?

Sasuke glanced at Tenten, who was waiting for his comment, and shrugged, "why bother" he said and ran off to catch up with his band mates.

Or maybe not…

"Yes!" Black Eyeliner yelled.

"And the winner is… Black Eyeliner" Tenten yelled in a mock announcer voice.

They all high-fived and ran off to the dressing room to get changed and leave.

They met Ino, sitting down in front of her mirror already changed and re-applying her eye-liner.

"We won in the face-off!" Sakura excitedly told Ino, "Sasuke forfeited after Naruto and Neji lost, lol, you should have seen Neji's face when Hinata cut him down."

They girls continued to excitedly chat until 15 minutes later, as they emerge from the dressing room, all living up to their band's name. As the true epitome of an "alternative" band, heavy, thick eye-liner rimmed their black mascara eyes, each with a different eye-color.

Their outfits matched the color scheme of their eyes, black, though styles varied from person to person.

Ino wore a black mini skirt, with a stripped black and purple shirt that cut off right above her belly button. Over it, she wore a Black Label hoodie. She wore purple and black high top socks with black-high top converse. Her long hair now reached her lower back and was black with purple highlights. She kept it to the side, with side bangs of course.

Sakura had on the same exact outfit except in black and pink. Her long pink hair had black highlights that made it hard to tell if her hair was black high lighted pink, or pink high lighted black. She wore it up most of the time, in weird hair styles that only Anko, her hair dresser could do.

Tenten wore black mini shorts and black fishnet stockings below. Her converse came up to a little below her knees and was all black. Her black shirt cutoff at her navel, leaving it exposed. Her hair was short and reached a little above her shoulders, in a choppy hair style that was dyed black. She had her emo bangs that covered her left eye.

Hinata's outfit was a bit more conservative that the rest. She wore black long baggy pants with rings at both sides. Her long sleeve shirt was tight, and cut off directly after her chest. Beneath it, she wore a dark blue tank top. Her hair was by far the craziest among them. It was semi-long, dyed orange and yellow (A/N - Like the lead singer of Paramore, her hair is SOOOOOOO cool!!! If I had the guts, and supportive parents, I would so do that with my hair.) styled in a unique way. (I'll leave it at that because I can't describe it.)

They walked out of the building, talking on and on about their next concert. A fan ran up to Ino and began to proclaim his love for her.

"Um, thank you so much for your praise." Ino said, still not used to having this type of attention. Another ran to Tenten, dropping to his knees and practically kissing her Converse.

They all politely excused them selves and ran to their tour bus, hoping to avoid any more fans.

As Ino made it to the bus first, she stuck her tongue out at the rest.

"Ha! Ha! I was first, LOSERS!!" she said teasingly to her friends.

"Are you sure we're the losers?" Tenten asked.

Ino rolled her eyes and ran on the bus. Black Eyeliners remaining members ran up after her.

"Exactly whose brilliant idea was it to have this stupid joint tour with those idiots?" Sakura asked, zipping down her hoodie to protest the heat.

"Mines" a voice came from behind them.

They turned to find their manager, Tsunade.

"You guys, are great, they, are almost as great and you basically have the same fans so why not do a joint tour? Oh and by the way, you guys were really good." Tsunade reasoned.

"Thanks, and so what if they are almost as good as us, their arrogant-" Ino was cut off by a male voice.

"Did I hear my name?" Neji said walking onto Black Eyeliner's tour bus.

"Why are you here" Ino asked walking up to him.

Her hand rested on her hip and her face held an annoyed look.

As she landed in front of him, she came close enough to sniff his heavy cologne and sweat.

"Eww, you stink!" She exclaimed.

Neji just smiled and answered her.

"Okay, Miss Ino, number 1 Our limo is 5 minutes away and we figured why wait so long if we can just catch a ride with you guys and number 2. I do not stink, I smell like a manly man."

"Oh yeah, and what kind of man wears eyeliner?" Ino retorted.

"A fag" Came a cough from Tenten behind. (A/N – I am soooooooo sorry if this term offends anybody, it wasn't meant to be used as a derogatory term but it fits my story so please don't get upset.)

Hinata and Sakura giggled and high-fived her.

Ino smirked at Tenten's comment and stood, waiting for Neji's response.

It never came, as Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto walked on the bus.

"Give it up man" Sasuke said, coming over to Neji.

"Any how like I was saying, why can't you guys wait the 5 minutes for your limo to come, afraid one of your female fans may come and rape you?" Ino asked.

"Whatever can we just go, I don't wanna spend any more time with you guys than I have to" Shikamaru muttered , turning around and taking a seat at one of the bus's make-up stations.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned walking over to her bed and taking a seat.

Black Eyeliner's remaining members followed suite and hopped on their beds.

Naruto, obviously still high tried to crawl into Tenten's bed with her and received a swift slap and felt exactly how hard the floor really was when he felt his face slap it.

Clearing the Red's members laughed at their retarded druggie band mate, along with Black Eyeliner.

The bus started to move, and Tsunade moved to the back of the bus to talk with the bands.

"So, do you guys know where you're going to perform next?" Tsunade asked both groups.

"No, where?" Hinata's voice called out first.

"Yah, me neither" Tsunade continued. "But I guess we'll all find out when we get there, eh?"

The groans of the teens were heavily audible in the otherwise silent bus.

"But, there is one good thing about it. Boys, your manager, Jiraya, and I have fixed for you all to perform at a club. And, you have a hotel suite!!!!" Tsunade said, cheering.

"Together?" Ino asked baffled.

"No, of course not, you'll be performing apart; you are two separate bands after all." Tsunade reasoned.

"No, she means the hotel room, are we sharing a hotel room???" Sasuke reiterated.

"No, you're not sharing a hotel room, that's silly, your sharing a suite!" Tsunade said.

By some stroke of faith on Tsunade's part, they came to a halt in front of the hotel the boys were staying. As the boys filed out, Tsunade ran out after them.

"Wait! That is so not fair!" Sakura yelled.

"She gets to-" Hinata added

"Stay in a hotel when we-" Tenten continued.

"Have to stay on the bus!" Ino finished.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" they all yelled together.

"That is so cool, did you guys like practice that or whatever?" Naruto asked, his eyes glazed over, laughing.

The girls just looked at him and rolled their eyes.

Tsunade waved at the girls from inside the building and ignored the call from Sakura's cell phone.

"Damn! She's not answering her phone!" Sakura yelled

The girls sighed and went to bed. The driver drove around to the parking lot of the hotel and parked for the night.

* * *

As the girls woke up, they all filed out of the bus and stretched. Tsunade ran out of the hotel in her complimentary bath robe.

"Come girls, come inside and shower and stuff we have to get going!!!!" Tsunade said, hustling the girls inside.

"Hey! We could have just come in last night!" Hinata said.

"I didn't say you couldn't" Tsunade added.

All the girls started to think about it.

"Wait!!!!!" They all said together.

* * *

A/N- 

OMG I have big plans for this story!

Actually I don't, but hey, you guys believed be so your not so bright lol.

I love reviews, so why don't you just drop in a bit of friendly advice for me, or flames (as long as they're there to help me not make me cry. lol)

Every time you don't review, a poor little chipmunk in a dishwasher gets his fur stuck in a crease and it gets dragged through out the machine until his blood and guts pour out. Save the chipmunks!!!!!

_Inoprincess123 signing out_


End file.
